There Are Chicken's In the Underworld
by TheUltimateGinger14
Summary: This is placed in TLO The Last Olympian when Nico goes and gets Percy from his cell. When Hades kidnapped him. And Nico's arguing with the guard that is gaurding Percy's cell. I am terrible at summarys, if you haven't noticed.


**There Are Chicken's In the Underworld**

* * *

**Author's Note**_: Okay, so, it's weird, whenever I'm supposed to be doing school, I get really good insparation form PJO :P It's weird :P But, anyways, here's and almost squeal to "I Take A Swim In the Fountain of Death and Enchilada"...ish :P So, I hope you like it :) Please, please, please, please review! It's like the butter to my bread! And it inspires me to write more, so if you could just take 5 miutes to write a little (or big :P) review that would be very flippin' amazing of you! :D _

**Summary**_: This is placed in TLO (The Last Olympian) when Nico go's and get's Percy, so Percy can take a little dip in the River Styx. And Nico's Arguing with the gaurd that's, well, gaurding Percy's cell thingy :) I am terrible at summarys, if you havn't noticed already :P _

**Part** _1/1_

* * *

Nico was _so_ gonna get it.

"_Oh, I just want to help you, Percy!_" I mimicked. I opened and closed my hand like it was talking, then punched that hand with my other hand.

I uncapped my pen, and slashed and hacked at the wall for a bit. It didn't do anything, but at least I got some of my anger out.

Then my eye's started to close. No way, Percy, I thought. There's no falling asleep! Nico might come when your sleeping and I have to be awake to kill him.

"Ugh!" I screamed. I hate being in small inclosed spaces for long periods of time. I get all clastraphobic. And when I have _nothing_ to do with my hands-except slash at the walls, which get's tirersum-that just makes it worse.

Something moved along the floor of the cell. I eyed it warily. I walked over slowly, have my sword out infront of my, just in cause something decided to jump and attack me. I moved scurried past a patch of light my sword was casting.

"It's only a rat," I said, lowering my sword. "Percy, your getting to jumpy from all of this. And your talking to yourself." As Grover would say, _'Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity!'_

Great, I thought. I'm going insane and I can't even take my anger out on anything except the wall.

* * *

"You just have to get Percy out, just have to get him out..." Nico muttered to himself.

He walked up to my cell, and was about to go inside, but one of the skeleton gaurd's put his boney hands infront of him. And made the weird clicky-talking thing all dead people do.

_Click._

"What? I'm the son of Hades! You have to let me in!" Nico pleaded.

_Click-click-CLICK. _

"No! I don't have a key card and I don't need a key card!"

_Cliiiicccck-cliiiiiicccck-CLIIIICCKKK!_

"What? You need to make sure I'm the son of Hades? You just saw me in the throne room! I can get you fired, you know! I can make sure you never _ever_ get to be-"

_Click. _The other gaurd put in.

"Oh, really? You think he'll believe _you guys_?"

_Click. _They said in unison.

"You do? You think he'll believe you," Nico pointed to the first skeleton. "over _me_?"

_Clicky. Cliiiickkkk-click click._

"He actually said that?"

_Click-click._

"He actually said, don't let my son in the son of Poseidens' cell?"

_Cliiiicckk!_

"Well, I don't believe you!"

_Click-click-click-cliccccky!_

"Don't get all, Oh I'm a powerful skeletion, with me!"

_Clicky!_

"If your mother could hear you now! Seriously, there are children standing in the cell!"

* * *

"What is that noise?" I said, looking around.

_Cluck-cluck-miiiine!_

"What the heck? Is there like a chicken out there or something?" I asked myself. "Stop talking to yourself!" I mumbled something else. "...your still doing it, Percy."

* * *

_Click-k-k-k!_

"I am not going to take that insult sitting down, you, you...dead person!"

_Cllllick-click-click-clic-k-clicky! Clicky!_

"It's a term."

_Click?_

Nico breathed out. "I know I'm not sitting down, it mean's I'm not going to take an insult."

_Click-k-k?_

"I don't know who made it up."

_CLICK?_

"I DON'T KNOW! Do you wan't me to tell my dad about this little incindent?"

_Click-click...clicky click-k! _

"I am _not_ a daddy's boy!"

_CLICK! CLICK!_

"No. I'm. NOT!" Nico shouted.

Finally after a 15 minutes of arguing, Nico said. "I can't stand this anymore, you just to annoying." He touch the skeleton, it fell to the ground. He looked over at the other gaurd. The gaurd fell to the ground like the other one.

He walked into the cell and I pounced, still half asleep. I must admit I had very good reflixes, for a dude that only had about 30 minutes of sleep in the past day.

But then he said something that made me not kill him.

"It's the only way. And your not getting out of her without me."

"I was getting there!" I said.

He looked at the tiny dents in the walls.

"Riiiigghtt," He said.

"Fine, I'm coming." I followed him out of the cell, to what might be my death.

* * *

_***The End***_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I hoped you liked it :D PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
